random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Knight
Metal Knight is a TV show released in 2011. The whole point of the show is that the sets and characters are all made out of metal. Premise The show takes place in an entirely mechanical interpretation of the medieval world. The characters featured, despite being robotic, are nearly identical to humans regarding both appearance and actions. Characters See here for info about the species featured in the show. Metalli Metalli is the main protagonist of the show. He is often picked on for being so small, but because of how adorable he is people can't stay angry at him for long. Metalli doesn't know how to talk due to not having a voice chip. *Age: 12 *Appearance: Metalli has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears the attire of a typical medieval boy, albeit with a blue colour scheme. Galaxi A magical sword with a soul contained inside it. Metalli carries Galaxi around with him, but rarely ever uses him. *Age: 120-160 (chronologically), 15 (mentally) *Appearance: Galaxi is mostly made up of a silvery material, with a sapphire embedded on the hilt. This sapphire contains the soul within it. The soul is never seen, although it does speak to and for Metalli. Platina Metalli's father. He doesn't like Metalli as much as he could, but still takes care of him and sometimes shares stories of his adventures (which Metalli is convinced were made up on the spot). *Age: 37 *Appearance: Platina has white hair and purple eyes. He wears an entire suit of blue and purple armour, leaving only his face visible. Pearlia Metalli's mother. She adores Metalli and often teaches him how to use magic. *Age: 36 *Appearance: Pearlia has ginger hair and green eyes. She wears a flowing white robe with pink highlights. Diamon Platina's life-long friend, who often comes to visit him. Diamon doesn't talk much and is shown to like Metalli for unknown reasons. *Age: 38 *Appearance: Diamon has blonde hair and purple eyes. He wears white armour similar to Platina's armour, although his head is fully visible. He also wears a winged headband, the significance of which is unknown. Serene A maiden who is also a weaponsmith. She secretly has a crush on Metalli, and is happy to sharpen Galaxi for him on a semi-regular basis. *Age: 11 *Appearance: Serene has blonde hair and pink eyes. She wears a red dress, a red hat and, while working, a blue welding mask over her eyes. Lorian, Elaidr, Taissa and Cairin The Royal Guard of the general area. Being quadruplets, each looks very, very similar asides from notable differences - Lorian has silver hair and purple eyes, Elaidr has brown hair and green eyes, Taissa has ginger hair and blue eyes and Cairin has blonde hair and red eyes. They all wear lightweight armour constructed out of silver. *Age: 14 *Appearance: See above. Ragnei A tutor who is said to have taught Platina everything he knows. Ragnei is said to be so strong that he can wield a two-handed sword with one hand. He tends to judge people without getting to know them, as shown by the fact that he expects too much from Metalli. *Age: 50 *Appearance: Ragnei is noticeably larger than the rest of the cast, with blue hair and gold eyes. He wears a sleeveless yellow shirt covered in dirt, a red sash and bronze casing over his right shoulder. Concept art depicts Ragnei as shirtless with a green sash, however. Smithon An expert smith who, despite his minor breathing difficulties, refuses to retire and has taken Serene as his apprentice. Smithon is loud and proud, and is shown to have a liking towards Platina. *Age: 54 *Appearance: Smithon has greyish-white hair and grey eyes. He wears a dark blue apron and a pair of dark blue jeans. He also wears a black belt with a large buckle that has a wolf head engraved on it. Josie A girl who is small for her age, and is easily freaked out by mild things. Despite her squeamish personality, she is good in combat and is dead set on protecting her friends. *Age: 15 *Appearance: Josie has long, lavender hair, tannish skin and wears a white ribbon in her hair, as well as light blue eyes. She wields a black, lavender and white light gun and wears a matching dress with a black sash. Prisma A fair maiden who sells flowers and is stated to be the greatest magic-caster the kingdom has ever known. *Age: 17 (minimum possible age) *Appearance: Prisma has red hair and silver eyes, and tends to wear a pink dress with a very noticeable blue and white ribbon in the centre. Mercuri A beautiful seafarer who despises gender stereotypes. Her pirate ship serves as a quick transport between the four major points of the general area. Mercuri is depicted with a southern accent and a fondness towards using slang. *Age: 19 *Appearance: Mercuri has blue and purple hair with a gold hairpin and teal eyes. She wears an outfit similar to that of a seafaring pirate, albeit with lighter colours and a noticeably more feminine style. Colubox/Art Ambassador A lazybones whose secret identity is as the Art Ambassador, a superhero who fights with a double-bladed paintbrush and a pair of scissors. *Age: 15-21 *Appearance: Colubox has black hair (which changes to white hair when he transforms into the Art Ambassador) and red eyes. He wears a sleeveless red jacket, a white vest and black shorts. He also has paint of assorted colours splattered all over his body. Resin Metalli's friend. Because he lives on the seafront, Resin was specifically built to be able to survive in water. Resin appears carefree, but in truth is fiercely protective towards Metalli. *Age: 13 *Appearance: Resin appears as noticeably larger than Metalli, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. His typical attire consists of a vest made of sapphire chain links, a belt of Jade shards and a pair of shorts constructed from five large topazes. While in water, secret compartments open up in his body, revealing a variety of machinery that allows him to breathe and move freely underwater. Noir Ragnei's grandson. Noir used to be best friends with Resin, although this friendship came to an abrupt pause just before the series started. He is a special model, being filled with extra bits of machinery that make him work more efficiently, albeit at the cost of requiring twice as much power as others. *Age: 14 *Appearance: Compared to Resin, Noir is of a much larger model and has a wider torso in order to provide the space for all of his extra machinery. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes, and wears the same outfit as Resin, albeit with an entirely black colour scheme. Blanca A youthful hero who is distantly related to Noir. He befriended Noir and Resin when he was just under thirteen, but shortly after this friendship got going he was kidnapped by a gang of savages. His existence was only implied prior to his rescue later in the series, after which he made semi-regular appearances. *Age: 16 *Appearance: Blanca has dark blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes, and wears a full suit of weathered gold armour. He also has a pair of black gauntlets fashioned after snakes. Grisa Blanca's older brother. He can't contain his electrical energy and therefore needs to use a special device to keep his charge at an optimal level at all times. *Age: 18 (flashbacks), 26 (present) *Appearance: Grisa has hair of a sort of dark ginger colour and bluish-grey eyes. He wears the same armour as Blanca, albeit with a dark green colour. Mystique Mystique is the leader of a tribe of unfinished Synthetes. Despite this distinction, he is fully acquainted with modern society and even works part-time as a fashion model. *Age: 18 (minimum possible age) *Appearance: Mystique has white hair and dark grey eyes with purple patterns on his face (apparently caused by an issue with his creation). He has a wide variety of outfits to wear from episode to episode. Episodes #/Pilot Wings/: This episode looks in on Metalli's earliest moments, then shows the day his friendship with Resin (and Noir, as a result) began, and the present day, where an invasion of one-eyed bats called "Pilot Wings" suddenly comes flying in. #/Malfunctions/: A strange malfunction starts up in Resin and Noir, preventing them from talking. Meanwhile, the water becomes alive with a strange force threatening to engulf an entire beach. #/Candle Light/: Resin's past is revealed, while Metalli learns how to cast fire magic and Serene struggles to sell matches. #/Fashionista/: Mystique is knocked unconscious by a bomb-related incident on the day before he is supposed to be in a photo shoot for a magazine. #/Lost Time/: The alien creatures who kidnapped Blanca invade the kingdom. Metalli then goes on an adventure to rescue Blanca and drive the aliens away.